Freedom Will Rise
by MorningMay
Summary: Moonkit, Cloudkit, and Mosskit are born to Bluefur before a time of great destruction. Thistlestar has become leader and the young warriors will now have to fight for what they believe in: freedom.
1. What a Pity

**Hello. I'm new here to the and this is one of my first fanfics (seen by the public that is.) This is kinda like a '_W__hat if Bluefur/star kept her kits?' _story. I'm not the best writer ever so please don't give me a flame about how much I ruined the characters. They are going to act different simply because this is how I think they would act plus I'm not Erin Hunter. Thistleclaw _will_ become leader so just know that and be prepared for later in the book for battles and violence (I always imagined him like ThundrClan's version of Brokenstar only worse.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters EXCEPT my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What a Pity<span>**

He tried to breath through the pain that was beginning to pound in his chest. _Almost there_. The words kept ringing in his ears. He heard a victorious screech that told him that one of his chasers was close to him. A second later he was thrown to the ground harshly and he gave a muted cry of pain.

"Look at him," a female voice scoffed.

"He's so weak," another jeered.

"Quiet!" a voice rang out. He shuddered as the pawsteps that belonged to the voice he hated so much came closer. "No one must hear us," the voice continued. He could feel the voice's hot breath against his ear.

"You risked everything to save your clan and friends only to die. What a pity," the voice snarled and then purred. "Now I have to kill you and lose a valuable warrior, oh well," the voice sighed and he could imgaine the voice raising his paw into the air, waiting to strike.

He sighed and fixed his eyes on the camp entrance, which was only barely unseen. He stood up and faced his captor.

"Kill me if you must, but I will die in honor Thistlestar."


	2. The Choice is Yours

**A/N: The chapter before this will happen later in the book f.y.i. It was like a teaser for the book. Now, we go back to the past!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Choice is Yours<span>**

Bluefur looked at Thrushpelt and sighed.

"Wait! Thrushpelt," she called. The tom looked back st her a brief look of hope in his eyes. "I don't want any cat to know the real father but, in time I could love you as well." Thrushpelt stared at her for a second before he understood what Bluefur was saying.

"You want to be my mate?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," she breathed. Thrushpelt raced over to her and twined his tail with hers and rubbed her muzzle purring. She purred back at him vowing to herself that she would love him with all her heart like she had once loved Oakheart.

"I will love your kits as if they were my own," Thrushpelt vowed. "Let's go back to the clan."

As they walked back to the clan Thrushpelt stayed by her side, pelts brushing. In the back of Bluefur's mind she couldn't help thinking, _This is right._

* * *

><p>When Bluefur gave birth to her kits, Thrushpelt was who everyone thought was the father. He helped name her kits: Moonkit for the dark grey she-cat in honor of Moonflower, Cloudkit for the grey tom whose pelt reminded Thrushpelt of clouds on a stormy day, and Mosskit for the pale grey and white she-cat to remind her of the river, though to everyone else it was because her fur was soft and warm.<p>

But most important, Thistleclaw was deputy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. The next _chapter_ will be longer (allegiances don't count.) **

**Press the button at the bottom, it takes you to the magical land of reviewing. Go on, click it.**


	3. Allegiances

**A/N: I will be changing things a little because as this is a _What If_ story I'm going to change things as I see fit for the story. Such as Mistkit and Nightkit do _not_ die. These allegiances are the allegiances for a little after the kits are born. If anything in the allegiances are wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Also there is a note at the bottom so don't just go to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>ThunderClan<p>

Leader: _Sunstar_ (bright ginger tom with yellow eyes)

Deputy: _Thistelclaw_ (tom with spiky gray and white fur that sticks up all over the place)

Medicine Cat: _Featherwhisker_ (pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail)  
><span>Medicine Cat Apprentice<span>: _Spottedpaw_

Warriors:

_Stormtail_ (blue-grey tom with blue eyes)

_Addderfang_ (mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)  
>Apprentice: <em>Owlpaw<em>

_Sparrowpelt_ (big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)  
>Apprentice: <em>Redpaw<em>

_Smallear_ (grey tom with very small ears and amber eyes)

_Swiftbreeze_ (tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes)

_Thrushpelt_ (sandy-grey tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes)

_Robinwing_ (small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes)

_Speckletail_ (pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes)  
>Apprentice: <em>Swoop-paw<em>

_Dappletail_ (tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dappled coat)

_Leopardfoot_ (black she-cat with gren eyes)

_Patchpelt_ (black and white tom with amber eyes)

_Songheart_ (pale silver she-cat with white half-way up her legs, white tail-tip, ears and pale silver-blue eyes)  
>Apprentice: <em>Willow<em>_paw_

_Twilightfur_ (dark, vivid ginger tom with paler colored stripes and brillant copper eyes)

_Rosetail_ (light ginger tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail)

_Lionheart_ (huge, broad-shouldered, pale golden brown tabby tom with green eyes, and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane)

_Goldenflower_ (sleek, pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and a small nick in one ear)  
>Apprentice: <em>Shinepaw<em>

_Tigerclaw_ (massive, tall, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and pale amber eyes)

_Nightflower_ (black she-cat with green eyes and red-brown paws and tail-tip)  
>Apprentice:<p>

_Frostfur_ (white she-cat with dark blue eyes)

_Brindleface_ (mottled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

_Spottedpaw_ (dark tortioseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes) Medicine Cat Apprentice

_Redpaw_ (small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive bushy tail as red as fox fur and feathered ears )

_Willowpaw_ (slender, pale silver-grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes)

_Owlpaw_ (mostly grey, grey and white she-cat with darker nose-tip and tail-tip and slightly large silver eyes)

_Shinepaw_ (silver-grey she-cat with black paws and ears)

_Swoop-paw_ (ginger and white tom with black paws, ears, nose-tip, and tail-tip)

_Scarpaw_ (brown tom with white half-way up his legs, white ears, a bad scar on his nose, and bright amber eyes and a sweeping, plumy tail)

Queens:

__Silverpool_ _(silver and white cat with black paws, tail-tip, and ears, oldest queen)

_White-eye_ (pale grey she-cat, blind in one eye; Mother to Sparrowpelt's kits) Kits: Runningkit and Mousekit

_Bluefur_ (grey she-cat with blue eyes, Mother of Thruspelt's kits) Kits: Moonkit, Cloudkit, and Mosskit

_Cherrybriar_ (cream mottled she-cat with brown tabby stripes and pale yellow eyes, Mother of Twilightfur's kits) Kits: Morningkit and Firekit

_Mistblossum_ (black she-cat with green eyes, Expecting Lionheart's kits)

Kits:

_Runningkit_ (brown tabby tom)

_Mousekit_ (dusky brown she-cat with thick fur)

_Moonkit_ (dark grey she-cat)

_Cloudkit_ (grey tom)

_Mosskit_ (pale grey and white she-cat)

_Morningkit_ (ginger mottled she-cat with darker colored stripes)

_Firekit_ (cream tom with paler colored stripes and copper eyes)

Elders:

_Larksong_ (tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes)

_Stonepelt_ (grey tom)

_Poppydawn_ (long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes)

_Fuzzypelt_ (black tom with fur that stand on end and yellow eyes)

_Windflight_ (grey tabby tom with pale green eyes)

_Tawnyspots_ (light grey tabby tom with amber eyes)


	4. Allegiances 2

**A/N: This allegiances list is here for a reason. This list will be the list that changes as the story progresses so that everyone can keep track of all the cats. Also, who cats are related to will be listed here. A chapter is at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>ThunderClan<p>

Leader: _Sunstar_ (bright ginger tom with yellow eyes)

Deputy: _Thistelclaw_ (tom with spiky gray and white fur that sticks up all over the place) brother of Rosetail

Medicine Cat: _Featherwhisker_ (pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail)  
><span>Medicine Cat Apprentice<span>: _Spottedpaw_

Warriors:

_Stormtail_ (blue-grey tom with blue eyes) father of Bluefur

_Addderfang_ (mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes) father of Leopardfoot, Patchpelt, Redpaw, Spottedpaw, and Willowpaw and mate of Swiftbreeze  
>Apprentice: <em>Owlpaw<em>

_Sparrowpelt_ (big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes) mate of White-eye and father of Runningpaw and Mousepaw

_Smallear_ (grey tom with very small ears and amber eyes) mate of Speckletail and father of Lionheart and Goldenflower

_Swiftbreeze_ (tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes) mate of Adderfang and mother of Leopardfoot, Patchpelt, Spottedpaw, Redclaw, and Willowflight

_Thrushpelt_ (sandy-grey tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes) mate of Bluefur and father of Moonkit, Cloudkit, and Mosskit  
>Apprentice: <em>Runningpaw<em>

_Robinwing_ (small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes) mother of Frostfur and Brindleface, mate of Fuzzypelt

_Speckletail_ (pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes) mate of Smallear, mother of Lionheart and Goldenflower  
>Apprentice: <em>Swoop-paw<em>

_Dappletail_ (tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dappled coat)  
>Apprentice: <em>Mousepaw<em>

_White-eye_ (pale grey she-cat, blind in one eye) mate of Sparrowpelt, mother of Runningpaw and Mousepaw

_Leopardfoot_ (black she-cat with gren eyes) mother of Tigerclaw, Mistblossum, and Nightflower and sister of Patchpelt

_Patchpelt_ (black and white tom with amber eyes) brother of Lepardfoot

_Songheart_ (pale silver she-cat with white half-way up her legs, white tail-tip, ears and pale silver-blue eyes) sister of Twilightfur and mother of Scarpaw

_Twilightfur_ (dark, vivid ginger tom with paler colored stripes and brillant copper eyes) brother of Songheart, mate of Cherrybriar, and father of Morningkit and Firekit

_Bluefur_ (grey she-cat with blue eyes) mate of Thrushpelt and mother of Mosspaw, Moonpaw, and Cloudpaw

_Rosetail_ (light ginger tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail) sister of Thistleclaw  
>Apprentice: <em>Moonpaw<em>

_Lionheart_ (huge, broad-shouldered, pale golden brown tabby tom with green eyes, and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane) brother of Goldenflower, mate of Mistblossum, and father of Grasskit and Lightningkit

_Goldenflower_ (sleek, pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and a small nick in one ear) sister of Lionheart

_Tigerclaw_ (massive, tall, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and pale amber eyes) brother of Mistblossum and Nightflower  
>Apprentice:<em> Cloudpaw<em>

_Nightflower_ (black she-cat with green eyes and red-brown paws and tail-tip) sister of Mistblossum and Tigerclaw  
>Apprentice: <em>Scarpaw<em>

_Whitestorm_ (white tom)

_Frostfur_ (white she-cat with dark blue eyes) sister of Brindleface  
>Apprentice: <em>Mosspaw<em>

_Brindleface_ (mottled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes) sister of Frostfur

_Redclaw_ (small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive bushy tail as red as fox fur and feathered ears) brother of Spottedpaw and Willowflight

_Willowflight_ (slender, pale silver-grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes) sister of Redclaw and Spottedpaw

_Shinedawn_ (silver-grey she-cat with black paws and ears) sister of Owlpaw and Swoop-paw

Apprentices:

_Spottedpaw_ (dark tortioseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes) Medicine Cat Apprentice, sister of Redclaw and Willowflight

_Owlpaw_ (mostly grey, grey and white she-cat with darker nose-tip and tail-tip and slightly large silver eyes) sister of Shinedawn and Swoop-paw

_Swoop-paw_ (ginger and white tom with black paws, ears, nose-tip, and tail-tip) brother of Shinedawn and Owlpaw

_Scarpaw_ (brown tom with white half-way up his legs, white ears, a bad scar on his nose, and bright amber eyes and a sweeping, plumy tail)

_Runningpaw_ (brown tabby tom) brother of Mousepaw

_Mousepaw_ (dusky brown she-cat with thick fur) sister of Runningpaw

_Moonpaw_ (dark grey she-cat) sister of Cloudpaw and Mosspaw

_Cloudpaw_ (grey tom) brother of Moonpaw and Mosspaw

_Mosspaw_ (pale grey and white she-cat) sister of Cloudpaw and Moonpaw

Queens:

_Cherrybriar_ (cream mottled she-cat with brown tabby stripes and pale yellow eyes, Mother of Twilightfur's kits)  
>Kits: Morningkit and Firekit<p>

_Mistblossum_ (black she-cat with green eyes, Mother of Lionheart's kits) sister of Tigerclaw and Nightflower and mate of Lionheart  
>Kits: Grasskit and Lightningkitkit<p>

Kits:

_Morningkit_ (ginger mottled she-cat with darker colored stripes) sister of Firekit

_Firekit_ (cream tom with paler colored stripes and copper eyes) brother of Morningkit

_Grasskit_ (dark golden brown tabby tom with pale, bright green eyes) brother of Lightningkit

_Lightningkit_ (black she-cat with a golden brown tabby stripe on her back and bright, piercing green eyes) sister of Grasskit

Elders:

_Larksong_ (tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes)

_Stonepelt_ (grey tom) mate of Silverpool, father of Twilightfur, Songheart, Owlpaw, Shinedawn, and Swoop-paw

_Poppydawn_ (long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes) mother of Thistleclaw and Rosetail

_Fuzzypelt_ (black tom with fur that stand on end and yellow eyes) mate of Robinwing, father of Frostfur and Brindleface

_Silverpool_ (silver and white she-cat with black paws, tail-tip, and ears) mate of Stonepelt, mother of Twilightfur, Songheart, Owlpaw, Shinedawn, and Swoop-paw

_Windflight_ (grey tabby tom with pale green eyes)

_Tawnyspots_ (light grey tabby tom with amber eyes)

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the <em>only<em> other chapter in Bluefur's POV. Happen when the kits are two moons old. Also explains what happens to Goosefeather and there might be an opening for another fanfic. Still decding if the hint would make a good story.**

* * *

><p>Bluefur looked at her kits. They were so small but she would keep them. Goosefeather had told her to let them go and she had told him no. Goosefeather had walked off only to be killed by badgers. Silverpool had snapped he was just like the great Foxdeath. Re-named because he had been one of the clans best warriors and he had died because he hadn't paid attention to a fox. Larksong had said he had been old and even the greatest warriors couldn't have fought off a fox when they were old. Moonkit and Coudkit had asked to hear the story and now they loved it. Mosskit had called it a "tragic warrior's tale" which made Bluefur and Thrushpelt realize yet again their daughter was a breathing wonder.<p>

Bluefur almost jumped up and howled for joy as she realized what she had just done. She had thought of Thrushpelt as her kit's father.

"Why are you so happy?" Nightflower snapped. Bluefur glared at the irritable she-cat. Nightflower was eternally in a bad mood and no one could change that.

"I'm just proud of my kits," Bluefur growled. She knew that mentioning the kits that Nightflower would probably never have would make the she-cat cat go away. Bluefur was right and became surprised when she heard a disapproving hiss.

"That's not very nice Bluefur. She seemed a little out of it today. I think you should apologize," Thrushpelt said from behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't be mean to others."

"Whatever," Bluefur said but she couldn't stay mad when Thrushpelt sat down beside her and liked her ear. "Don't try to make me get distracted." Of course, instantly she was distracted by something else. "Moonkit you stop pestering Stonepelt and get over here this instant!"

Thrushpelt purred and meowed,"I guess our kits got you distracted this time." Bluefur rolled her eyes but wanted to purr. Oakheart had made her feel like she was doing something forbidden and dangerous. As if they were doing something new. But Thrushpelt...he made her feel safe and sound. He made her feel like everything was good and right.

As she walked over to her kit to scold her, she could feel the sun warming her pelt despite the cold that should be making her freeze and she could hear Thrushpelt talking. And, she didn't know which was better.


	5. Facing Danger Inside

**A/n: Thank you to _A Very Scary Princess Berry_ for reviewing. The next chapter comes with a pov from Moonkit and Mistblossum. There will most likely be a pattern to whose pov I do but right now it's just trying to get all cats who will have povs have their first chappie. A warrior ceremony will be happening in this chapter and the names will not be the warrior names the cats have in the book because a different cat does the ceremony that in the books. Please don't give me an angry pm about not getting the names right!**

* * *

><p><strong>Facing Danger Inside<strong>

Moonkit glared at Cloudkit. The tom had raced into the warrior's den after she had gotten angry at him for stealing the piece of prey she had been eating. Now, Twilightfur was going to go find Thrushpelt. The young warrior had been sleeping and Cloudkit had bowled straight into him.

She looked around trying to find Mosskit but when she couldn't find her she guessed the patched she-cat was with their mother, Bluefur, helping look after Mistblossum's young kits who had been born less than a quarter moon ago. The tiny kits hadn't been out of the nursery yet and were still tiny scraps of fur. She clawed at the ground wondering in anger why her and her brother always got in trouble when her sister never did.

"I hear you woke Twilightfur up," she heard a tom say from above her. She looked up to see her father, Thrushpelt looking at her with slight dissapointment and some amusement. She looked around and realized that Twilightfur had walked away and was playing with is two kits who were only a moon younger than them.

"Are you listening Moonkit?" she heard her father ask impatiently. She looked up and guilt flashed through her briefly. "You are going to be apprenticed in less than a half moon so you need to start acting like apprentices and less like kits," her father explained. Moonkit nodded but him talking about her apprenticeship had suddenly made her feel light with excitment and anxious. Her father gave them a nod to tell them to go and play and Moonkit shot off towards the apprentice den where her old denmates, Runningpaw and Mousepaw were practicing a battle move they had just learned.

"Hey Moonkit!" Runningpaw called over to her. Moonkit gave a friendly flick of her tail and bounded over to the apprentices with Cloudkit following her. When they got to the apprentices Moonkit noticed Mosskit talking to Mousepaw about something. Mousepaw nodded to the kit and dropped down on her belly and demonstrated the hunter's crouch. Moonkit was slightly impressed when Mosskit copied the move with ease and moved quickly across the ground like a snake.

"Impressive!" Frostfur called from where she sat eating freshkill.

"She looks like she's been practicing," Nightflower noted as she sat down next to her denmate and began to eat freshkill.

"You do, and for that I think you kits should be apprenticed," a sharp growl said. Moonkit looked at Thistleclaw from where he sat with a tail wrapped around his paws. "And Redpaw, Willowpaw, and Shinepaw are nearly done with their training." Moonkit watched as Owlpaw ducked his head down in embarassment at the deputy's thoughts. Moonkit looked at the apprentice and instantly felt that Thistleclaw was being unfair. Owlpaw had broken her front leg which meant she couldn't train for some time and Swoop-paw was getting over a severe bout of greencough like Sunstar. She knew that Thistleclaw had been given permisson to do ceremonies until Sunstar was better and now Moonkit feared that it would lead to the two apprentices being left out of the ceremony the deserved.

"Songheart, Goldenflower, and Sparrowpelt come here," the tom called. "Take your apprentices and do an assesment. It may be time for their warrior ceremonies." The mentors nodded and ushered their apprentices out of camp. Shinepaw glanced back at her brother before following her mentor out of the camp. Moonkit looked at Owlpaw sadly before turning away and heading to the nursery to tell her mother about her apprenitce ceremony.

* * *

><p>Mistblossum glanced at Bluefur as the she-cat rested her head on the moss.<p>

"You alright?" she asked her friend.

"Tired. My kits are becoming a handful," Bluefur joked. "And you?"

Mistblossum purred. "Never felt better," she said happily. Buefur nodded and glanced at Mistblossum's kits. Mistblossum looked down at her two tiny kits and wanted to purr. Grasskit reminded her somewhat of Lionheart and Lightningkit was a marvel. Her bright eyes and single stripe made her look different from any cats the clan had ever seen.

"What's going on?" Lionheart asked from the entrance. He looked at her and walked over grabbing a pice of prey from behind him. He settled down near her and they ate the prey together. When they were done he began to wash her pelt and she sighed as he lapped her fur with rythmic strokes. She heard the sound of tiny pawsteps and looked up when Moonkit raced in, her sibilings following her in excitement.

"What is is?" Bluefur questioned with her ears pricked. Mistblossum looked at Bluefur and wondered why she thought something was wrong until she looked at Moonkit. The small kit was looking dissappointed and a little sad.

"Thistleclaw is going to make Redpaw, Willowpaw, and Shinepaw warriors and not Owlpaw and Swoop-paw," the she-kit complained.

"And he said we might be made apprentices today!" Cloudkit added with excitement.

"What?" a startled voice said from the entrance. Mistblossum looked up to see Thrushpelt looking at his kits with shock. As he walked in Mistblossum frowned as the nursery got more crowded. Cherrybriar was sleeping in the far corner, her kits palying outside with their father but any moment that would come in. Just as she finished thinking that she saw a kit tumble down near her and looked down angrily when she noticed Cloudkit had landed on her kits because Moonkit had shoved him toward her. she shoved the kit away with a strong push of her hind paws and Lightningkit called out as the kit skidded away dragging her away from Mistblossum.

Mistblossum picked up Lightningkit and settled her near her and gave Cloudkit and Moonkit a stern glance.

"You two should go outside and play with Morningkit and Firekit. You too Mosskit," she told the kit when she hesitated before following her littermates.

"They shouldn't be apprenticed but they are getting a little big to play in the nursery," Cherrybriar said yawning. The she-cat stretched before heading to the nursery entrance. "I'll watch your kits," she told Bluefur before dissapearing.

"Why would Thistleclaw apprentice them?" Lionheart asked troubled. "They're barley older than five and a half moons!"

"Thistleclaw is ambitious," Bluefur spat. "I'm surprised he didn't apprentice them as soon as Sunstar gave him permission to do ceremonies." Thrushpelt rested his tail on his mate's shoulder and gave her a look. Mistblossum looked at the three cats and looked up shocked when she heard Thistleclaw's voice.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," the cats heard the tom shout out in a snarl.

"Let's go get the kits ready," Thrushpelt murmered before leading Bluefur out.

"Can we go?" Grasskit asked with big eyes. Mistblossum sighed and her kits shot out of the nursery.

"Just like their mother," Lionheart purred before following them out. Mistblossum followed and called softly for her kits who bounced over to her.

"It's so big," Grasskit said in awe. Mistblossum swept her tail over her kits to shush them and turned in the direction of Thistleclaw. She saw Charrybriar sitting not far off with her kits and mate and the brush of a pelt against hers told her that Lionheart was sitting beside her. In the clearing Redpaw, Willowpaw and Shinepaw all sat clearly waiting to be named and Moonkit, Cloudkit, and Mosskit sat close by waiting to become apprentices.

"It is time to make three apprentices warriors, and three kits apprentices," the spiky deputy announced.

"Redpaw, Willowpaw, and Shinepaw please step foward." The three apprentices obeyed and glanced up at their deputy. "I Thistleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I comend them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Redpaw, Willowpaw, and Shinepaw, do you promisw to uphold the code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentices and nodded and said," I do," in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Redpaw, from now on you will be known as Redclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." The deputy jumped down to rest his head on Redclaw's head before jumping back onto the rock. "Willowpaw, from now on you will be known as Willowflight. Starclan honors you gentleness and eagerness and we welcome you as a full membur of ThunderClan." Thistleclaw jumped down and rested his head on Willowflight's head. "Shinepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Shinedawn. Starclan honors your willingness and virtue and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Thistleclaw jumped down to touch the newly named Shinedawn's head and Mistblossum noted the satisfied look he gave Shinedawn. Mistblossum remembered him giving that same look to Snowfur and pricked her ears.

"Redclaw! Willowflight! Shinedawn! Redclaw! Willowflight! Shinedawn!" the clan chanted. Mistblossum joined them and looked as Thistleclaw beckoned Bluefur and Thrushpelt's kits foward.

"From this day foward, until they have recieved their warrior names these kits will be known as: Moonpaw, Cloudpaw, and Mosspaw. Rosetail, you shall mentor Moonpaw. Tigerclaw, you shall mentor Cloudpaw, and Frostfur, you shall mentor Mosspaw. Pass down all that you know to these apprentices."

Their mentors nodded but Mistblossum exchanged a look with Bluefur. ThunderClan was in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
